Alcohol consumption and its consequences have long been a challenge to the statutes that govern our society. High levels of ethanol in the blood have far reaching consequences to the user and society, as indicated by 16000 highway deaths and 1.6 million drinking related arrests per year in the United States.
Therefore there is a need to provide a remedy which can be administered to accelerate removal of alcohol from an individual's bloodstream and therefore to shorten the period during which the individual is impaired.
There is also a need to provide a remedy to an individual who is affected by alcohol to such a degree that medical intervention is required.
The source of oxygen, both mechanical and chemical (including the use of catalase in combination with hydrogen peroxide) is an essential part of the process, both these enzymes are not oxygen dependent but rather use NAD+ as the oxidizing agent.
Even though the combination can include other enzymes, which regenerate NADH to NAD+, using glycerol dehydrogenase/dihydroxyacetone, in the presence of a liberal supply of oxygen is an essential part of the method.